villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stanley DeGroot
Years ago, Stanley DeGroot was a chef at Springfield Elementary and he was often ridiculed by the kids because he had failed to graduate from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Stanley bore the tauntings for as long as he could, yet gradually the constant abuse caused him to snap. Biography In this legend, Stanley went totally psychotic and grabbed a cleaver one day amidst a crowd of his abusers, deciding to add a new item onto the menu: a dish he named "Kids' Head Soup!" Stanley ran round the school butchering and brutally dismembering the children who had mocked him until there were none of them left. While tasting his new soup, Stanley gleefully remarked "Needs more girl!" and threw in a girl's head. Stanley then presented the soup to the staff the next day for lunch, and they were horrified to discover that their lunch contained parts of their students. Demise Stanley was immediately arrested for murder and executed by hanging, yet the day after when the officials went back to check out his grave, the whole cemetery was missing! Haunting of Dark Stanley Stanley DeGroot was now renamed "Dark Stanley" and returned from the grave, so said the legend, and harvested the brains of the living, regardless of whether they were child or adult, and he took them back to the Netherworld for his "Soup of Sorrow." Eventually, despite no-one ever having seen him, every single child in Springfield Elementary believed and dreaded this ghost, and when Bart Simpson, who was narrating the story, apparently dropped dead with his skull sliced open and his brain spilling out, the kids believed Dark Stanley had appeared, and all ran screaming out of the school. Bart, who had just been telling this story to get some lunch (Homer had forgotten to give his own kids proper lunches) out of his mates, had actually disguised his "brains" with spaghetti and tomato sauce, and calmly cleaned himself down and helped himself to his classmates' lunches in the empty cafeteria. Repercussions Even though Bart Simpson just invented the story to get some lunch, he had to see a psychiatrist, as Principal Skinner recommended to Homer. Homer went to take Bart to a psychiatrist whom he actually befriended. After many days together, both had grown fond of each other and when Bart had told the psychiatrist all he needed to tell her, he left abruptly, feeling relieved to get all his family problems off his chest. Afterwards, the psychiatrist went to her own psychiatrist, who suggested that she was replacing Bart with her own son, who had been murdered by Dark Stanley, to which she said she wasn't ready to go there yet. Thus, Dark Stanley may have actually existed. Gallery 2038528.jpg 250px-Dark_Stanley-1-.png|Stanley DeGroot cracking under the strain of abuse Mqdefault-2-.jpg|"Needs more girl!" 278676804_1280x960.jpg|The moment when Stanley becomes evil Hqdefaultfish.jpg|The children realize there is a maniac in their midst Fear_of_dark_stanley_by_nightcheshirecat-d4b6nzz.jpg|Stanley marches to kill the children The-Simpsons-Season-18-Episode-14-3-25b1.jpg|Bart is apparently killed by Dark Stanley Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Outcast Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Urban Legends